Coming Home
by Megatron's Blackfire
Summary: After the Black Hole is destroy and peace returns, Hot Shot heads home to tell him mate about his new position on Velocitron. Slash. Hot Shotx? fluffiness


Coming Home

Hot Shot bid Override good-bye, smiling as she boarded the space ship that was heading into space to find other inhabited worlds. She waved over her shoulder, her optics a little hard after their latest discussion. He paid it no mind before stepping back as the ship prepared for lift-off. He could hear the kids shouting at everyone to have a safe journey, waving as the ships took off into the far expanses of space.

"You heading home?"

He turned to look at his old mentor, smirking at Scavenger's ever persistent half-online glow of his optics. "Yeah; gotta pack up to head back to Velocitron," he replied.

"I know you'll make a good leader," Scavenger stated before clasping his shoulder. "Just make sure you come visit, alright? Gettin hard to live in seclusion while all you young bots are out running the place."

He laughed before promising that he'd visit whenever he got the chance. Scavenger smirked before telling him to get, claiming that his mate was going to be worried about him. He nodded before making his way past the rest of the Autobots and off-worlders, nodding to mechs and femmes that he knew. He waved at Alexis, Rad, Carlos, Fred, and Billy as they shouted at him, waving their arms over their heads to get his attention.

They all looked so grown up now, reminding him just how much time had passed since they first made contact with Earth. Alexis and Rad were married now with two little sparklings at home, both working in scientific labs that studied the stars. Carlos was a comedian and set well in life, even if he was single; he claimed it let him have more free range with the "chickas". Fred was a psychiatrist; shocker; that aided kids suffering from depression; he was married with three sparklings. Billy was single with a young sparkling that had a similar attitude problem as he did; nice family drama there. They hadn't changed much, just as happy and inquisitive as ever, and were only slightly upset that they had not been contacted sooner when they arrived on Earth.

Carlos shouted at him to hurry up and get home, winking at Rad and Alexis. The couple smiled at each other before nodding in agreement while Fred muttered about not bugging him about it while Billy rolled his eyes. Still the kids he knew before alright. He laughed before continuing on, slightly wishing that Kicker had been there to see the ship leave; he missed the slagger even though he had been a pain in the bumper. At least he still had Ironhide there to protect him and Meisha.

He stepped out onto the streets of Iacon and transformed, speeding away from the airbase before someone else demanded his attention. He wanted to get back to his apartment as fast as he could; he could sense his mate's anxiety through their bond, making him smirk. He hoped that his mate would be as excited as he was to go to Velocitron; he had always wanted to be a hero and a leader like Optimus and this was his chance.

He reached his apartment and headed up the stairs quickly, taking them two at a time as he headed for the fourth floor. He reached his door in no time and pressed his hand to the sensor pad, earning a whirl of acceptance before the door slid open to let him in. He looked around the small apartment, noting the less than plentiful decorations they had acquired over the years they had lived here, and felt a pang of regret; would they adapt properly to the huge residences that the inhabitants of Velocitron were use to.

"I'm home!" he called out as he walked into the main room.

"Hot Shot!" he turned in time to catch his mate as they flung themselves onto his chest. "I've missed you!"

He toppled onto his aft and laughed as he nuzzled his face into his mate's neck, purring gently as his mate snuggled into him. "I've missed you too," he murmured.

He stared into his mate's big blue optics before smirking as they started to fill with optical fluid. The black face scrunched up slightly before it was burrowing into his neck, nuzzling the wires as Hot Shot cuddled his mate's frame to him.

"Ssh, Sides, don't cry," he cooed before nuzzling him.

"I, I can't help it," Side Swipe sniffled before pulling back and wiping his optics. "It was bad enough that Optimus wouldn't let me fight with you anymore, it was insult to injury to be on Earth all by myself!"

He stroked his mate's helm, nuzzling him reassuringly before sighing. "Say, Sides, um...how attached are you to this apartment?"

"Honestly?" he asked, his big blue optics blinking. "Not very. Why?"

"I kinda became the leader of another planet," he laughed in response.

"Really?" Side Swipe's optics lit up before he bounced forward and pinned him to the ground. "Where?!"

"Velocitron," he replied with a smirk. "Speed Planet."

"Awesome! You'll take me to races, right?" Side Swipe begged.

"Of course!" he laughed before reaching up to wrap his arms around Side Swipe's waist. "Why'd I leave you behind?"

Side Swipe smiled before lying down on him and curling up, playing with his new cannons with fascination. When Side Swipe had fought beside him, only Megatron had had weapons like this; yet no fear was exchanged through the bond. Only curiosity as Side Swipe explored him further, playing with new parts that made him squirm and moan to which his smaller mate giggled. He stopped his investigation with a frown, glancing at him before tilting his head cutely.

"Who's Override?" he asked.

"A friend I made," Hot Shot replied with a shrug.

"She cute?"

"Very," he laughed.

"Did you like her?"

"She was nice."

"But did you like her?"

"As a friend," Hot Shot replied before cupping Side Swipe's cheek. "Sides, are you worried I would have left you for her?"

Side Swipe nodded before sighing and sitting up. "You have a lot of fond memories of her in there," he stated simply before tapping Hot Shot's forehead. "I thought...you know...because we've only been together a short time...I mean...it's not like it would have mattered really; I'm not holding you back or anything!"

Hot Shot sat up and cuddled Side Swipe to his chest. "Sides, I wouldn't leave you for anyone," he promised before kissing his nose. "Besides, she may have been cute, but you're adorable."

Side Swipe blushed before shoving his chest slightly, looking down into his lap. Hot Shot smirked before tipping his chin up and pressing a kiss to his mate's lips. Side Swipe let out a soft purr before wrapping his arms around his neck.

"How soon do you want to leave?" he asked softly.

"As soon as we can," Hot Shot replied.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Side Swipe asked before grinning. "I've been away from you for so long."

Hot Shot could just see the heart floating at the end of that sentence and smirked before nipping Side Swipe's neck. "Yes, it can wait," he purred before nuzzling Side Swipe. "Want me to carry you to the berth?"

"Do I get a choice?" Side Swipe laughed before Hot Shot stood up with him draped across his arms. "See?"

Hot Shot laughed before heading for their berthroom. Yes, Override had been fun to hang around with, but he wanted nothing more than friendship with her. He had his sparkmate, and he wouldn't leave Side Swipe for her. Side Swipe had fought beside him for long time and his affections ran deeper than just a mutual adoration for racing. Side Swipe was his; he was Side Swipe. Nothing would ever tear them apart.

**Author's note:** I await the brigade of people wanting to tear me apart now. I'm a slash fan! And these two are just too cute...and I'm just that twisted; sue me later, please?


End file.
